happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Showdown
Super Showdown is the 47th episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style and the 17th episode of season 3. This episode explores more of Sheega's dislike of Splendid. In this episode, after Sheega sees Splendid kill Giggles in a rescue attempt and revives Giggles, Sheega challenges Splendid to a game of bowling. Cast Starring: * Splendid * Sheega * Giggles Featuring: * Fizz * Doodoo * Toothy * Sniffles * Mime Appearances: * Flippy * Generic Tree Friends Plot In Maui, Sheega and Giggles are playing on the beach near Sheega's beach house while Flippy watches them from Sheega's pool at Sheega's beach house. Suddenly Giggles gets her leg caught in a deep sand pit. She screams so loud. At Splendid's tropical fortress in Hilo, Splendid is making some Jello and he hears the scream. Splendid hums his tune and takes off to Maui. Sheega sees Splendid and gets mad. Splendid saves Giggles from the deep sand pit but kills Giggles by dropping her and crushing her skull open. Splendid's cheeks turn red and his tail starts to glow golden as Giggles' corpse starts to levitate and she is revived.Giggles thanks Splendid. This upsets Sheega and she flies up to Splendid and cusses at him. Splendid cusses back at Sheega and punches her in the eye causing a shiner. Sheega decides to challenge Splendid to a game of bowling at the local bowling alley in Maui. Splendid accepts. Sheega warns him that she will beat him. Mime comes over and mimes a bowling ball and pins. Splendid gets what he saw. He hums his tune and returns to his tropical fortress in Hilo to finish making his Jello. Later that evening, Sheega takes a dip in her pool and tells Flippy about what happened. Flippy recommends to keep her eyes open when she bowls. Flippy offers Sheega his bowling ball. The next day, Sheega arrives at the bowling alley in Maui where Splendid is waiting for her. Fizz gives Splendid advice if he wants to be the best. Sheega asks Doodoo for size 8 bowling shoes. Splendid's fanboys Toothy & Sniffles cheer him on. Splendid grabs his bowling ball and goes first. Splendid bowls a strike on his first turn. Sheega is up next and knocks down 8 pins in a split. Sheega gets a spare via killer shot. Splendid gets 2 gutter balls on his next turn. Sheega gets a strike on her next turn. Splendid on turn 3 bowls 2 and 2. Sheega bowls another strike in her 3rd turn. Splendid rebounds with a strike on his next turn but Sheega bowls another strike on her next turn. Splendid gutters out the rest of the game. Sheega wins the showdown with Splendid to the dismay of Toothy and Sniffles. Splendid suffers this defeat and starts breaking down in tears. Sheega gets her bowling trophy and smiles ending the episode. Moral: "Keep your eye on the ball!" Deaths * Giggles dies when Splendid drops her onto the ground crushing her skull open (she is revived) Injuires * Sheega gets punched in the eye by Splendid and gets a black eye. Destruction None Goofs * The bow on Sheega's beret becomes white when Splendid punches her. When she covers her eye, it reverts back to the standard color. Trivia * This is the second time Splendid appeared with Sheega. Here Sheega survives this episode. * The bowling alley has a similar appearance to it from the HTF Canon web short I Nub You, only with a tropical theme. * This is the first episode with Sheega's pool filled with water. * Flippy appears but doesn't flip out. Category:Episodes With Only One Death Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Episodes with swearing